


We Asked Twenty Strangers To Kiss For Then First Time

by ifIsayIneedyouxx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifIsayIneedyouxx/pseuds/ifIsayIneedyouxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is asked by his exes friend, and film student Zayn, to help him with his final exam project. <br/>Or the one where Harry meets Louis and they’re both asked to kiss for the first time when they’ve never met each other before. </p><p>Inspired by the famous YouTube video where strangers are asked to kiss for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Asked Twenty Strangers To Kiss For Then First Time

The room was a decent size, full studio with exposed brick and a wood floor that had seen better days. Most of the boards were all sun dried and looked like they were in desperate need of a Pine-Sol tsunami.

Two massive windows filled up most of one wall, that looked out into the street, letting natural light fill in the room. Although it was overcast so the windows weren’t really needed anyways. A small jumble of mismatched furniture sat in one far corner of the room. A ratty old leather couch, and a chair that had an indent in the seat from past bums having sat in it.

The room itself had an edgy feel to it despite the buildings age. Probably because it sat right on the edge of Boxpark which was considered to be the ever increasingly trendy part of Shoreditch. Super artsy and packed with “vintage” second hand clothes and record stores. So the studio fit in like a glove. It had character, almost like it had a life of its own.

Harry leaned against the thick frame of one of the windows, people watching through the rain streaked glass. He had arrived about thirty minutes early, Starbucks in one hand, information as to where he should be going in the other. No real idea what he was supposed to be doing or, most importantly wearing. Since the information he’d been given was very, very vague. Just a text message from his exes friend that he’d only met a handful of times at summer barbeques and rooftop parties. But never really conversed much other than that. So it was more than a little surprising when Zayn had contacted him. But Harry was nothing it he wasn’t always up to do a favor. And that’s what he’d been asked to do.

Reaching into the back pocket of his black jeans that really needed a wash, Harry pulled out his phone just to see if there were any new messages from Zayn. Maybe he was late or maybe he’d given Harry the wrong address.

Either way, he was having trouble pushing his nerves down. Trying not to think that maybe Zayn didn’t really need his help and was just having a laugh. Which was ridiculous because Zayn didn’t seem like that kind of person. Or, Zayn’s texts didn’t make him seem like that kind of person.

He was considering maybe texting a, “where are you?” sort of message to him. But before he could even one handedly type out sentence, the large service elevator that got him into the room in the first place began to groan and buzz. Harry jumped out of his skin a little since his ears had grown so accustomed to the silence and the sound of his own breathing.

Shoving off the wall, Harry slid his phone back into his pocket, and straightened out his shirt a little, in an attempt to look presentable. He’d gone for casual since Zayn hadn’t said anything about coming in fancy dress. Which was good because the last time he’d worn a suit was to his mum’s and stepdad Robin’s wedding. And that was a rental so he didn’t really own one in general.

But when he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror of his shared flat earlier, he thought he looked pretty good. His roommates Niall and Liam had helped him throw something together before they went off to work, and he went off to do whatever it was Zayn needed him to do. Just a deep red, plaid, button up. Except Harry didn’t like the feeling of being choked so he kept most of the buttons undone, despite the early morning chill.

Plus, he got a good rush whenever people would stare at his chest tattoo. Sure there were some that littered his arms but his chest tattoo was his favorite thing to show off. Two swallows just below his collar bones. It hurt like a bitch to get them done, but once they healed up they were perfect.

His mum never approved of his perpetual itch for constantly getting tattoos. But at least he wasn’t doing drugs, setting things on fire, or becoming a kleptomaniac. She should be proud she raised him as good as she did.

Before the service elevator door opened Harry could tell that it wasn’t Zayn that was coming up to meet him. A extremely loud shout was coming from the other side and it definitely wasn’t the sort of vocal volume that Zayn was known to have.

Taking a step back, Harry tried to look busy again, like he wasn’t just eagerly waiting by the elevator door. Jogging over to the couch, spilling some of his tea on his hand in the process.

Harry sat down quickly, practically ripping his phone out from his back pocket and threw his legs out to stretch across the dingy little coffee table. Slouching a little while keeping both eyes on the Candy Crush game he’d just opened. Forcing himself to even out his breathing so he didn’t seem so winded. He was really out of shape, new New Years resolution maybe?

“Yes, Lottie, I’m pretty sure mum won’t appreciate a stray cat in the house. And stop leaving tuna out in the back garden every night. For fucks sake you’re siging a, death by mum waver. If she finds out that you were the one that-don’t you start that with me. I’ve heard you swear worse you little-oh…”

The strangers bright voice came to an immediate halt the moment he’d taken a few steps from the elevator. Alerting Harry that he’d just been noticed and that maybe he should make a smooth move and introduce himself.

“Sorry, um, hey Lottie I have to cut this one short. I’ll-oh stop moping you’ll see me for dinner. Yeah, I’m sure Zayn’ll say hi back if I tell him. Okay, I’m nicely going to shut you up now.”

Harry stood from his place on the couch and was about to motion that the bubbly voiced stranger didn’t have to hang up on his account. But he had already hung up and was currently in the process of rolling up one of his pant legs. His maroon beanie that sat on his head falling to the floor as he bent over, revealing caramel brown hair that had to have been styled with the way it was sticking up in an artfully random spiked quiff.

“So.”

Harry dragged out the word, introductions and icebreakers weren’t really his strongest skill.

After grabbing his beanie, dusting it off, and shoving one end into his back pocket, the stranger finally gave Harry a close look at his face.

He was fit, Harry wasn’t going to deny that. Short, his shoulders would probably just barely fit under Harry’s arm. But his face made him seem older. Sharp cheekbones and a stubbled jaw, pointed nose, thin pink lips, tanned skin. And eyelashes for days, that made Harry lose his train of thought for a moment.

A cocked eyebrow and a smirk, “is that your name or is that all you plan on saying to me today? You know, most people would say a polite, “good morning,” but you’ve just gone up a whole ‘nother level by saying, “so.”

The guy had a smart mouth that definitely made up for his height. Harry had to shake his head a little since he was feeling kinda stunned, which was unusual. Most people didn’t have this sort of affect on him, rendering him speechless like he currently was. His mouth going a little dry even with a helpful sip from his tea to coat his tongue.

“Hmm, you’re lucky you’re cute Curly or else I wouldn’t have even told you my name.”

And holy queen of Whales, Harry was in serious shit, and in need of a bucket of ice water thrown at his head to cool off his face which was now, what felt like, a bright color of cherry red. The back of his neck getting warm at the sudden compliment that now hung in the air between them. At least, he hoped it was a compliment and not just something that this guy said to total strangers on a day to day basis.

Either way, he wasn’t going to ignore the nickname he’d just been given. It’s nothing he hadn’t heard before, his flatmates called him that every so often because of his noticeably curly mess of hair that sat on his head. Niall called his hair “cute and boyish.” Liam called it, “a birds nest, and a tumbleweed.”

“But, you haven’t told me it yet.”

Was all Harry was able to get out before the service elevator jumped to life again. Interrupting his moment to actually not make an idiot out of himself and be that charming person he’s been known to be. Or so he’s been told by his mum and sister and every other Uni mate.

“Right, Perrie could you just set up the lenses and my babies on the coffee table for me? You know how I like it.”

Zayns voice carried over to them. Sounding very rushed, as he handed out orders to the few people that tailed him into the studio.

A thin blond girl with purple streaks in her hair nodded curtly, and moved over to the other end of the room where Harry had just been. Bags weighing down on her shoulders and two black duffel bags clutched in both hands. Stopping briefly and kissing Louis on the cheek, whispering a “morning Tommo.” in his ear. He just hip bumped into her, adjusting the crop of his shirt as she walked away. Harry couldn’t just not notice the tops of what looked like words tattooed on his chest. He couldn’t read what it said though which was a shame.

A small voice at the back of his head had been yelling out stop signs for the past ten minutes. He’d just gotten out of a friends with benefits, not even a real relationship, thing. And it didn’t end in the prettiest of ways.

And maybe he was just reacting like this because well, Louis wasn’t exactly, ugly. And his personality and attitude was definitely a bonus that Harry sure wasn’t into at all. No sir. And that bum? Nope. Definitely not into him in anyway. Or interested in maybe having him be his plus one to a Silent Disco event at the Shard later this week, that he’d gotten an invitation for through a family friend. He had absolutely no intention of even bringing that up in conversation. Unless it slipped out of his mouth on accident.

It felt like zero to sixty and the whole studio was packed with tripods, fold out tables, a massive white backdrop hanging against one wall, makeup chairs, lights, and a iPod doc that was playing the BBC Radio One breakfast show, in the background. The sultry sounds of Sam Smith echoing around the room.

“Harry, it’s been a while.”

Zayn walked towards him after five minutes of setting up. His face looking a little apologetic since no one had introduced themselves. Leaving Harry to return to his spot against the wall to wait. The, (was it Tommo? Harry didn’t know if he’d heard it right,) stranger having drifted off towards the small spread of bagels and snacks that a girl, Zayn called Jade, had put out. Talking comfortably to her, it seemed, joking and making Harry feel more and more out of place. Since these were Zayn’s people, and Tommo seemed to be one of them.

Where as Harry knew none of them and didn’t really fit in with their scene. All stylish, and artsy, and just what was considered to be the cool kids that could be models in their spare time if they wanted, sort of type. Dyed hair, on trend clothes, and dark lipstick. Harry didn’t fit that persona.

He knew he was good looking, but he was also kind of awkward. Lanky limbs and pigeon toes. Charming as hell, he could charm the pants off of anyone. But other than that, he was all slow drawl and jokes that couldn’t even make a dead dog roll over. 

“You can talk to them too you know.”

Zayn cut into Harry’s thoughts, noticing that he’d been staring.

“That’s Perrie, my girlfriend, gorgeous I know. Her friend Jade and then Jesy’s over there on the laptop. Louis is just another willing volunteer and also my best friend since birth, who is single if you’re interested, that has agreed to help me with my project. He’s the little menace over there eating my breakfast sandwich at the moment.”

“I’m not-wait, what?”

That caught him off guard. Harry knew he wasn’t that great at covering up when he was attracted to someone but he thought he’d been doing a pretty good job of it, in his corner of the room.

“I’m a film major Styles, being observant of my surroundings and studying body language is what I do. Plus you haven’t taken your eyes off of him since I stood in your line of sight. So it wasn’t really hard to miss.”

Harry just fish mouthed, not quite sure what to say to defend himself. Even though anything that came out would sound weak and most likely be a lie.

“I wasn’t-”

“It’s fine, don’t worry, I won’t say anything to him. It’s not the first time this has happened though. Louis is definitely something else.”

Zayn just gave Harry a sympathetic and understanding bro pat on the shoulder.

“So, Zayn. You gonna tell me what all this,” Harry gestured with a raised hand to all that was going on around them, “is for?”

Changing the subject always made for a good scapegoat. Plus, Harry hardly slept he was so curious as to what he was going to do. Guilt tripping Zayn a little for keeping him in the dark about why he was even here in the first place.

When Zayn asked for his help, Harry honestly had to triple check with him that he’d chosen the right Harry Styles in his contacts. Maybe someone with the same name that was closer in his inner circle. Better suited for whatever it was that he needed help with. But all he got was a strong, “nope, I’m sure you’re perfect for the job.” He still wasn’t convinced, but he didn’t want to pass up an offer like this. Especially if it meant helping someone out.

“Right, yeah sorry about that. I didn’t say anything because it’s the kind of thing that requires getting your reaction on film.”

“Reaction? Okay well I’m here now. Perrie set up all the-”

“My babies, yeah she did.”

“Yyyyeeeeaaaahhhh.”

Harry gave him a concerned look, sounding worried for Zayn’s sanity at what he’d just called the variety of lenses and cameras that were lined up on the coffee table. One of them had already been set up on a tripod, facing the plain white backdrop. Zayn had already focused it and set up the lighting in less than three minutes. Making it look so easy.

“Oh, shut up. I’m a film student, I can call my cameras whatever I want.”

Zayn lightly smacked Harry on the back of his head, catching on to Harry’s joking attitude quickly. It was nice that even though they didn’t really have much of a friendship, ever, that they could both talk and act so comfortably around each other.

“He calls them baby more than he calls me that.”

Perrie stepped closer to them, tucking herself under Zayn’s arm and kissing his neck, leaving a dark maroon lipstick mark on his skin, before holding out a hand for Harry to shake.

“Perrie. Fashion design major, girlfriend extraordinaire. But I’m sure Zayn’s already told you that.”

“Thanks, and yeah he seems to like telling me how great you are. I feel like I’ve already known you my whole life.”

Harry gave her a soft smile. She reminded him a little of his older sister Gemma. All bright smiles, kind eyes, and lavender hair. It was kinda comforting in all the mess that was going on around them. Made him feel less nervous about what he was supposed to be “reacting,” to.

“Hey, Zayn? Can we get the show on the road please? Louis’ getting all fidgety as usual and I want to get a good few shots in before he pulls a prank or breaks something. Plus the next couple is going to be here in an hour so we’ve gotta speed this up a little.”

Jesy called over to them from where she sat with a laptop propped up on her knees. Looking over at Louis who was now making an unconvincingly innocent face over at her. Batting his eyelashes in her direction. A face that would’ve made Harry’s knees buckle and all the stubbornness beaten out of him. Unlike Jesy who looked unimpressed.

But something Jesy had just said made Harry get extremely confused for a second. Rubbing at his ear, wondering if he’d heard her right.

“Couples?”

“Right guys,” Zayn clapped his hands bringing everyone to attention, motioning for a loose huddle. “So, the vibes in here are super important. We’re gonna have to be at our best, this final is everything so no pressure right?”

A quiet collective laughter filled their circle, except Harry didn’t know what he should be really laughing at.

And looking across over at Louis, it looked like they were both on the same page. Zayn having withheld all information as to what this project was or what he was supposed to be doing from him as well. At least he wasn’t the only awkward turtle in the tank. Harry breathed a little easier now. Still dwelling on the word Jesy had just said. Wondering if Zayn knew he was definitely single. And had been for quite some time. So if he was required to bring someone along, he would have to find another Harry.

“Okay Harry, Louis, can you stand next to each other in front of the backdrop please?”

“Yeah, sure Zayn. I will when you tell me what the fuck I’m supposed to be doing here.”

Louis practically demanded, stomping one foot down childishly. Voicing what Harry never had the courage to say out loud. He never had much of a potty mouth anyways. Leaving the cursing for the bravest ones. Like Louis. Except it had the opposite effect in Harry’s opinion. He thought it made Louis more endearing than intimidating. Another thing he didn’t have the courage to voice.

“Don’t get your panties in a wad mate and just move that big, big bum of yours in front of the camera yeah? Do what you do best and wow us all.”

Zayn stooped down, after doing some showy jazz hands, with one eye looking through the viewfinder, reaching up to adjust something on the lense.

“I sense sarcasm in that compliment.” Louis huffed and stepped up to the plate, sticking his tongue out.

Harry just sidled up next to Louis, shuffling his feet a little since he didn’t exactly know if they were supposed to shake hands, or hug, or speak to each other in general. God, his stomach was in knots, so were his fingers which were tangling themselves up over and over so he had something to do with his hands.

Clearing his throat, “so.”

“There you go again with the “so’s” Curly. You know it’s not that hard to make conversation with me. I won’t bite.” Louis scoffed, mock offended, cutting Harry off. Snapping his teeth like a shark, before giving him a blinding smile.

“Right. Sorry.”

Harry just wanted to melt into the floorboards. Why did he have to start everything he said to Louis so far with something as stupid as “so.” He wanted to tear his hair out because for some reason he just couldn’t get any proper words out. It was so idiotic and dumb that he was over analyzing himself so much in his head. But he couldn’t help it. At least Louis thought it was cute and not, maybe a little, sad.

“You guys done eye fucking each other? God, you two don’t even know one another and you’re already making me sick with the flirting. You really can pair em up Z.”

Jade groaned out as she re-adjusted one of the lights. Perrie fake gagging behind her, giving Louis a wink in between hacking noises.

“Film maker, not a match maker, remember? Now let’s focus everybody, like this baby is right now.” Zayn gently patted his camera, easily getting everyone’s attention back on the task at hand.

“Okay. Boys, red light on means we’re rolling, yes? Thumbs up everybody? Perrie, babes? Set the mood, please.”

Perrie fiddled with the iPhone, turning off the caffeine fueled voice of Nick Grimshaw and switching it to what sounded like The Neighborhood. Turning down the volume just a little though. Giving Zayn the thumbs up he’d asked for. Same went for Jade and Jesy. Harry did it too just because a part of him felt obligated to.

Feeling a little jumpy now that there was a red light shining in his face. And Louis standing right next to him. And christ almighty, was it getting hot in the studio? Harry tugged at his shirt collar out of nerves, even though more than half of his buttons were undone anyways. So he probably just looked ridiculous doing this.

“Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, couple one, take one.” Zayn softly spoke as he disappeared behind the viewfinder again.

Louis’ eyebrows raised in honest curiosity, “Harry Styles, that’s your name. I sorta guessed you looked more like a Dave or a Larry.”

“Ha, funny, says the Yorkshire guy with the French name.” Harry just reveled in the fact that A) what he’d said just made Louis crack a smile. B) someone laughed at his attempt to make a joke, which didn’t happen that often. And C) he’d just said something other than “so.”

“Alright boys,” Zayn forced their attention to return to him, “so neither one of you know each other, correct?”

Harry nodded along with Louis, not really sure if Zayn was wanting some sort of verbal answer since everyone else was being so serious and quiet.

“Never met before in your life?”

“Nope.” Louis popped the P, sounding only a little impatient. Probably not one for surprises. Harry took note of that.

“Good. Okay, I need you two to kiss each other.”

Holy shit what? Harry’s heart stopped and now he felt even more uncomfortable than he did before. Suddenly feeling a strong urge to look in any other direction than in Louis’. This was big. Like, this was asking a lot, and he didn’t even care if his jaw was hanging open. Or that Louis was now coughing like he’d choked on his own spit in surprise. Harry’s mouth was too dry for that to happen.

“You want us to what? Like proper snog him? A guy I haven’t even said ten words to? I mean…is that it? Shouldn’t we like, sign something first?”

Now Louis was laughing once he was able to get his slew of questions out. Like he knew Zayn couldn’t possibly be serious. Zayn, his best friend since birth, was asking him to do something as crazy as this. Harry’s heart sank a little, wondering if maybe Louis didn’t feel a little bit of a pull to actually do it, like he did.

It was weird, yeah, but Harry wasn’t all that disinterested in the thought of what Louis’ mouth would feel like molded against his. But he didn’t think that he’d be kissing a total stranger at a quarter to nine in the morning that’s for sure. IF Louis wanted to kiss him back though, that was the kicker. It was all down to “if.”

“Right, now, take your time. Just sort of feel each other out, like, don’t forget we’re filming. And every minute wasted is another pound put into this project. But hey, no rush. Like I said before, take your time. Just good vibes here.” Zayn pushed, making what he said answer enough to Louis’ rant of questions.

“Hang on a second.”

Harry choked out his first words after staying silent for so long. Finally, turning to look at Louis who was now shrugging his shoulders in, was it defeat, resentment? Or maybe he was choosing to cooperate with Zayn, plotting for revenge in his head for later?

He licked his lips, trying to hide it a little. Not wanting Louis to take it the wrong way or anything. He was just checking to see if his lips were chapped at all. Because if they were going to be kissing, he didn’t want a cracked, dry, bottom lip, to ruin everything. Overly self aware now that the inside of his mouth probably tasted less minty after his morning tea.

“For what? You don’t want to kiss me?”

Tutting and popping a hip out, Louis rocked back on his heels away from Harry before breaking his serious face and smiling down at his feet.

“You’re not straight are you? Because then this would complicate things.”

Louis sounded more amused by Harry asking to “stop”, than put off. Folding his arms across his chest, really looking at Harry now. His eyes making Harry’s breath hitch a little since he hadn’t noticed what color they really were. Too distracted at first by the length of the lashes that framed them.

Blue with flecks of green, but the kind of blue that looked like they changed to a stormy grey in the mornings and got brighter as the day went on. Harry could feel his brain slipping a little into daydreaming mode. Imagining that he’d quite like to wake up to those dull grey morning eyes looking back at him. It was a nice thought before he had to snap himself out of it.

Clearing his throat, Harry realized that whatever he did or said was being recorded. The little red light of the camera reminding him to stand up straight and try to act natural. But it wasn’t easy with the way he was feeling with Louis. He wasn’t love struck, or head over heels. And he didn’t have that feeling of wholeness when he looked at Louis.

But the shorter boy in front of him was still doing something to his insides. And he wanted to keep that feeling and hold it in his chest for as long as he would be allowed to. He considered asking Louis for drinks after if the kiss went smoothly and he had a positive reaction to it. Even if he had a negative one, Harry still might risk social suicide and ask.

“Right, no. I’m into like,” well this was sounding extremely smooth and charming as planned, “just like, into the person not the body type. No labels and such.” Nailed it, that’s just fucking fantastic. Real cool Harold, real cool.

“You’re a slow talker. I like that.”

What? Harry did a mental fist pump. His screw up at speech turning out for the better in Louis’ ears apparently.

“Boys, I hate to rush this but we’ve gotta get the footage befo-”

“Dad, can’t you see Harry and I are trying to get to know each other? Why are you mucking up a good thing right now?”

Louis gave a dramatic groan as he cut Zayn off, obviously just messing around, everyone in the room could see that. Perrie snorted out a laugh before quickly excusing herself and biting her lip to keep quiet. Harry just let what Louis said replay in his head a little. Smiling from the feeling of slowly regaining his confidence but composing himself for Zayn’s sake. Since he looked a tad bit finished with Louis’ current lack of cooperation.

Blowing an air kiss in Zayn’s direction, Louis turned back to Harry. His face searching for what looked like a need for what Zayn called, “good vibes,” all of a sudden. “Okay, introductions have been made. Again, I’m Louis,” he reached out in between them and pulled at Harry’s clammy hand to shake it.

Letting their hands sort of swing with fingers laced together. Not really a handshake, and it made the nerves in his spine give a shudder. The way his hand made Louis’ almost disappear in his. He had to keep a straight face because when Louis let go it was hard to. Not wanting to let his disappointment at the loss of skin on skin to show up in his features. The reminder that they were about to do a lot more than hold hands, keeping him centered.

“And, I’m-”

Cutting him off, “Harry, yeah. I remember, nice to meet you.”

It may have been a trick of the lighting but Harry was pretty sure there was a pretty, cherry blossom pink, tinge under the golden, sun kissed, skin of Louis’ cheeks now.

Maybe they were on the same page. Maybe Louis was just as into this as Harry was. But his walls were up and he prefered to act guarded and overconfident in situations that required him to be soft and endearing. And Louis seemed like the person who could really be the cuddling kind. But liked to have a tough exterior to stay safe. That wasn’t unusual.

Harry had been told that apart from his charm he was pretty talented when it came to reading people. And if he was reading Louis like an open book, and he guessed he was, then he didn’t have to be the nervous, slash, giddy one out of the two of them anymore. He liked a challenge, and Louis looked like he needed someone that could be just as dominant and confident as he could be. Maybe even more, so he could slip into submission and let someone else take the lead for once. And that someone was going to be Harry.

This kiss was going to be the best fucking kiss that Louis ever experienced. Better than Jack and Rose on the Titanic, or Juliet and Mark in Love Actually. Those would be pale in comparison.

No, today Harry was going to sweep Louis off his Vans clad feet and get him to be the one with the stutter and the tendency to start conversations with, “so.”

Harry wasn’t sure where the sudden surge of adrenaline and confidence was coming from. All he’d been doing was guessing and analyzing Louis’ body language and what he saw in his piercing, blue eyes. But he fucking liked it, and he was lucky he caught himself before he puffed out his chest.

“You ready?”

Harry wasn’t making any move to really reach out for Louis yet. The whole thing, what they were being asked to do, was actually pretty scary. Two complete strangers, being asked to kiss for the first time. And be filmed doing it.

Louis gave a small laugh and a nod in response, shifting back and forth on his feet while rubbing a hand roughly through his hair. Glancing back briefly at Zayn, before returning his gaze to his feet again. All playfulness gone from the air around them. Louis having gone quiet now, which was new to Harry.

He took a step closer, carefully letting his fingers sort of stretch and coax Louis’ out so now both of their hands were loosely linked together. Louis kept rocking side to side, like he was dancing with Harry as his partner, slowly, but he was the only one moving. His deep even breathing pushing Harry forward even more. His hands now barely brushing against Louis’ arms as they trailed up to cup both his elbows. Not missing the goosebumps that followed the trail his fingers had taken.

“S’cold.” Louis mumbled.

His excuse for the way his body was reacting under Harry’s touch. He could see right through Louis’ little, white lies though.

Harry bent his knees slightly so he could get face to face with Louis now. Letting his forehead touch Louis’, their noses an inch apart. Breathing in each others air. The electricity that was coursing through Harry’s body was such a beautiful feeling. He let it keep the insecurities at bay. Waiting for Louis to give him some sort of sign that he was ready too.

And then in a single moment, Louis fell into Harry’s curved form, closing all space between their bodies. His back arched forward, letting Harry hold him tightly. Grasping bits of Harry’s shirt in one tight little fist. One hand on Harry’s neck, just light touches, but sending sparks deep into Harry’s skin. Bending his elbows to fit into Harry’s arms that were now wrapped fully around Louis.

One of Harry’s hands moving to the small of Louis’ back to hold him closer as their lips met. Hand laying flat and fitting perfectly between his sharp shoulder blades. His fingers digging into the soft skin of Louis’ waist. Eliciting a weak sound from the back of Louis’ throat as he turned his head slightly to the side. Breaking the first kiss, which was soft and tentative. But all nerves were slowly draining into a pool at their feet on the floor once Harry pressed their lips together in a second attempt.

Louis’ lips were soft, thin, and warm. Harry could feel the tingle of peppermint on his bottom lip from the chapstick Louis must have used earlier in the morning. His whole body was all pure, natural, warmth, as it pressed even more against Harry’s. A tiny weight just begging for Harry’s arms to hold on tighter, for his muscles to flex up harder.

And he smelled like fresh laundry detergent, and breakfast tea. And his hair, which Harry’s fingers were now lightly carding through, was slightly damp from the rain outside. But despite the copious amount of hair wax, it was still so soft, and silky against the palm of his hand.

All of what Harry was feeling, the exterior bits of Louis all pressed up and needy against him. To the sounds of their lips breaking apart, the pleased humm Louis would give once they joined back together in a third kiss. All that he was feeling going directly to memory. Being seared to the inside of his skull.

Without thinking, just letting his instincts take over, Harry pushed them further. His body registering that he should take advantage of what was happening, and of what was being handed to him.

He let the tip of his tongue swipe across Louis’ bottom lip. Rubbing his nose against the bridge of Louis’ giving him a moment. Listing to the hitch stopping Louis’ breath at what Harry was asking permission for. Watching his blue eyes flutter like he was refocusing his vision.

Louis gave a breathy, “m’kay.”

One hand twirling and tugging at the curls at the back of Harry’s head. Sending shock waves of pleasure down each of his limbs with each pull. Lifting Louis up slightly to stand on his tip toes as he leaned in and pressed their lips together with more, want, than before. His tongue slipping into Louis’ hot mouth immediately, tasting him. Letting a moan escape as Louis’ hips gave short thrust upwards into his. Making his blood flow further down south.

He tasted so good, Harry’s teeth sinking into Louis’ plush bottom lip, making it redden with the abuse before pressing his tongue in again. Running it flat along the roof of Louis’ mouth, feeling him respond every second that they were connected this way.

And then everything started slowing down as they both began to realize that Zayn probably got all the footage he needed. Harry letting Louis’ feet touch flat back onto the floor, his arms loosening up their hold on him. But not letting go yet, because why would he. His ears picking up sounds other than Louis’ breathing. Listening to the way everyone else had gone silent. How it hung in the air around them. Like the whole crew was giving them time to come back to the group. Letting them have their moment before it had to end.

Two more chaste pecks and one to his forehead, Harry breathed Louis in one more time before taking a slight step back. Gauging Louis’ reaction to the kiss, checking to see if he hadn’t crossed any lines or if things weren’t thrown way too off balance. Seeing that Louis’ sharp teeth were biting at his already puffy lips, eyebrows knit together. Eyes back to looking down at his feet, worrying Harry a little.

“I think we got it,” the red light of the camera shutting off as Zayn gave them the okay for cut and print. The girls giving them a quiet applaud at their performance. Jade grinning and giving the pair of them two thumbs up.

Harry had almost forgotten that, that moment that he’d shared with Louis was being filmed. A part of him wanted to watch the playback. To see if he wasn’t just imagining Louis smiling into every kiss from start to finish. His hips trying to seek some form of friction as things turned more heated.

“Yeah. Good. Okay.” Louis mumbled, back to his guarded self but still staying quiet like how he was before the kiss even happened.

Harry wanted to reach out and touch him again. Bring his little smile back with soft kisses to the light lavender marks under his eyes, that probably came from lack of sleep. Marks that most people would be self conscious about. But they only made Harry want to kiss him even more. And not just his face but further down his neck, all along his jaw, bite it and make him his. Make Louis flush deep red down to his chest as he explored the length of each collarbone with his mouth. Swallow each one of Louis’ delicious bubbles of laughter everytime he pecked his lips playfully. And hold him tightly, like he obviously loved to be held, bodies flush against each other.

But it was done, and they were both keeping themselves to themselves again. And God did it suck.

Harry hated being left with the feeling of wanting more. And that’s what was happening as he watched Louis adjust his fringe, in a mirror on the wall, under his beanie that he’d put back on his head. Not saying anything at the vocal volume that he’d first entered the room with.

Saying his goodbyes to the girls and giving Zayn a firm handshake, all the while keeping his eyes mostly on Louis and every one of his body movements.

“It’s a beautiful thing you’re doing Zayn. I expect to see the full thing once it’s finished.”

Harry genuinely thanked Zayn for allowing him to be apart of something so wonderfully experimental as this. It really was something special.

Exchanging numbers with all the girls, accepting their invitations for drinks some night in the future. Looking forward to seeing all of them again. Louis just leaning into Zayn’s side, staying quiet and not making eye contact with Harry once. Though Harry wasn’t hiding the fact that he was studying him. And he got the feeling Louis had caught onto that.

With a final goodbye, Harry stepped forward into the service elevator, Louis not following him. Making his heart drop a little. Not that he’d fallen for the guy but, he had hoped that maybe that kiss would start something. At least help start a conversation over lunch or even a nice coffee along the Thames. If he was into that sort of thing. Clearly he wasn’t with the way he was acting now.

Shrugging, Harry would just have to let it go. But choosing to keep the memory because this experience was something that didn’t deserve to be forgotten. Letting his eyes break from their set gaze on Louis and pressing the button for the bottom floor a little harder than was needed. Giving one last wave to everyone as the doors shut completely, sending him downwards.

The weather had cleared up significantly in the past hour that he’d been inside. Harry took in a deep breath of air, letting it fill every space of his lungs before exhaling, and watching his breath come out in a tiny cloud traveling upwards above his head.

Thinking up a plan for how the rest of his day should be used as he turned and made his way back to the closest Underground station. Maybe he’d make a short visit to Carnaby. See if he could find a new snapback since he’d lost his only one at a Uni party he’d attended a few nights ago. Maybe meet up with his mum for a late lunch. His sister said they’d be in London for most of the day. It’d be nice to maybe see them for an hour or so. Tell them about Zayns project and how it went. He knew Gemma would probably love to hear about it. Even though he made trips to see them on a monthly basis and had just seen them two weeks ago, and last night on Skype.

One block down was when he heard it.

“Hey!”

Turning, very surprised at what he never expected would happen, he saw Louis. Jogging, with his beanie in hand because it wouldn’t stay on his head, down the sidewalk towards him. Coming to a stop a few steps apart, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, cheeks stung red from the cold that still hung in the morning air.

“Yes?”

“I-you-what was that? Back there? I mean,” Louis threw his hands up into the air and let the fall down heavily at his sides. Making no sense to anyone who could overhear what he’d just said. But making perfect sense to Harry.

“It was a kiss.”

Harry answered simply, knowing all too well himself that it wasn’t just that. But wanting to hear Louis say how he felt about it before he delved further into how HE felt about it all. Into how much HE was wanting to keep them like that for another hour or so. Maybe longer.

“No, Harry. It-it wasn’t. No.”

Starting to walk forward again, a little more slowly, getting Louis to follow right along side him, “I don’t know what you want Louis. We kissed, you didn’t really say anything after, and we went our separate ways.”

“But I’m saying something about it now. I-my brain sort of short circuited okay? I didn’t-I don’t-ugh I can’t fucking talk.” Louis practically yelled, making a person passing by give them an offended look.

“The kiss was. That’s how you could maybe start.” Harry helped, staying patient.

“Right, the kiss. The kiss was just-I’m not like, the love at first sight, head over heels, fireworks kind of person okay?”

“Okay.”

“But, I don’t know. It was something that I can’t just forget about. And you’re apart of it now. And I like it, I like that you’re apart of it.”

Louis said, looking at Harry the entire time, searching for some confirmation that he wasn’t just making an ass out of himself. Which he wasn’t, he never could.   
“It felt right to me Harry. And I need to know that I’m not kidding myself. And that I’m not just letting an opportunity slip past me like I’ve done before.”

“Okay.”

“What? After everything I’ve just word vomited out that’s all you’re going to say to me?”

Harry stopped walking for a second, turning to look Louis head on, reaching up and letting the pad of his thumb brush at the dip underneath Louis’ bottom lip. Tracing up his jaw with the back of his hand, leaving it to rest at the back of Louis’ neck. Feeling the warmth coming off of his skin.

“Listen to what I’m saying Louis.”

Eyebrows knitting together in clear confusion and a hint of frustration. But apart from that, Louis was leaning into Harry’s touch. And it made Harry smile, tired of holding it back to be serious for a moment that he needed. Just so he could get the answers from Louis that he’d been wanting to hear. That he felt the same way. That he couldn’t just let something like what they had shared go that easily.

“But-but I am listening. All you’re saying is “okay,” and I get it but.”

Louis’ voice grew quieter as he tried to understand. Harry could practically see the gears turning in Louis’ head and it was cute as fuck.

“I keep saying okay.”

Harry gave a nod of encouragement, grinning once the look of understanding flashed across Louis’ face. Crinkles showing up next to both eyes and a bright smile blinding him before Louis went in for the punch. His small fist barely hurting Harry as it made impact with his stomach.

“You bastard! You did that on purpose you fucking twat!”

Louis cackled, grabbing at Harry’s shirt and pulling him in close. Which Harry did happily, wrapping his arms comfortably around Louis’ waist. Laughing along with him, rocking the pair of them from side to side in the middle of the sidewalk. Placing a kiss to Louis’ temple once they’d both settled down. Breathing each other in again.

Harry’s lungs almost ached at the loss of Louis’ warm, vanilla, laundry detergent smell. Like they’d grown so accustomed to it, almost addicted.

He let Louis swing their hands between them as they walked down the steps of the Underground. Listening intently to Louis’ candid story of how he was thinking of convincing his mum to get one of his sisters a cat because she was taking to feeding the stray ones on their street. Stopping after every other beat to kiss Harry’s hand that was in his sweetly before continuing on with his story.

Leaving Harry to silently revel in the feeling of how truly amazing something as simple and as strange a kiss shared between two complete strangers, could change so much of their lives within the span of an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Larry manip that I fell in love with, with the title tagged underneath as an AU but with no fic written for it. So I wrote one.


End file.
